Not Even Close
by luvsanime02
Summary: One-shot. First fic I wrote in my Maturity 'verse. Naruto was definitely straight, no matter what he was currently doing with Uchiha Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi, not me. I'm making no profit off of this fic.

**AN: **Rated M for mature sexual situations. Graduation present for Socii of Sociially-Diisoriiented. (Edited 12.2013)

#########

**Not Even Close** by luvsanime02

#########

Naruto was almost entirely positive that he was straight. This didn't help explain his current situation, but it also wasn't a lie. Naruto was definitely straight, even if he was currently having sex with Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was definitely male. Naruto knew this, had known this since they'd met. A lot tended to go over his head, he knew, but his best friend/rival being male wasn't one of them. Haku, yes, but even though Sasuke could have been called pretty as a child his features had slowly molded into handsome over the years. Not that Naruto had been there to see this. Or, rather, not that Sasuke had been there to _let_ Naruto see.

It felt good though. _Really _good, and Naruto tried to keep quiet, bit down hard on his upper lip, but the groan came out from deep within his chest anyway. He heard an answering groan from beneath him though, so that was fine. Slowly, he used his hands on Sasuke's hips to steady himself as he pulled out a few inches before pushing back in. Sweat was dripping down his chin onto Sasuke's back, and he watched the drops fall intermittently.

Naruto paused, and then bent forward to adjust his position so that his left forearm was braced against the bed, his right hand wrapped around the base of his erection to keep it inside Sasuke while he shifted. He reached forward more, Sasuke always had been a little taller than him, to lick _that _spot on Sasuke's neck, swirling his tongue where black ink used to reside. Sasuke didn't say anything, but Naruto saw him watching out of the corner of his eye.

"Harder?" he asked, blinking to break the stare he'd been temporarily caught in. His right hand brushed up Sasuke's back, wiping away some of the sweat, to land on his shoulder.

The eye blinked. "Yeah," came the response. Quiet, but clear and firm.

A "heh" escaped his mouth before he could suffocate it but he lifted himself up off his forearm anyway and stretched out his left palm flat against the mattress, his right hand curling around the muscle of Sasuke's shoulder. Half-out from the movement, he thrust back in again. And again. Short, hard, quick jabs that had his balls slapping against skin with a soft, smacking sound. Naruto could have done without the sound effects, but he didn't care too much at the moment.

"You like this, right?" Naruto was startled, his rhythm broken. He'd not been expecting Sasuke to speak again, and it took his brain a few moments to comprehend the words. His left arm trembled warningly, and Naruto moved slightly across Sasuke's back, his sweaty stomach sticking unpleasantly. Once he was more balanced and he'd put more weight on Sasuke's shoulder, earning himself a short grunt, he sped up again.

"Yeah." The honest response, the only one he could give. Years ago, he might have been able to smirk, the line 'What, does it look like I'm bored?' passing through his thoughts eve now but never to surface enough to reach his mouth and tongue. Maybe he could have joked about even this before, but not anymore.

The part that actually confused Naruto was that he loved Sasuke. Not in the same way he loved, was in love with, Sakura-chan, the way she in turn was in love with Sasuke, but Naruto _did_ love him. He loved the child Sasuke had been, and the teenager he was now, despite everything. Maybe because of everything. Both of them did, both him and Sakura-chan, transformed into adults overnight by the consequences of one person. His friend, his rival, his brother, his-

A moan this time, and Naruto knew that meant Sasuke was close. He let go of Sasuke's shoulder, noticing absently that the white marks left behind were already turning a light red, and ran his hand down ribs and a hipbone, and around to wrap firmly around Sasuke's erection. His thrusts slowed, and he tried to push in at the right angle but it was hard to concentrate with all of that heat wrapped around him. It was hot and tight, and Naruto realized belatedly that he was letting out grunts with each forward movement of his hips.

He didn't even realize Sasuke was coming until his erection was squeezed even more, the involuntary muscle contractions making Naruto shout out as he came too, gritting his teeth as his hips pumped on autopilot for a few seconds before falling still. His arm was really trembling now and he barely had enough energy to pull out, his erection soft and almost too-sensitive. Naruto used his left hand to push up just slightly enough that he half-slid to the right off Sasuke and ended up flopping onto his back, taking in his new view of the ceiling.

A few moments spent catching their breath and then Naruto grimaced as he finally registered that his right hand was still sticky. A glance to his right showed that Sasuke's eyes were closed, but Naruto knew he wasn't asleep. Turning back to look out the window and sighing, he reached his left hand blindly out and dragged the sheet partially out from under him so that he could wipe his hand off. Another glance to the right and Sasuke was looking at him now, relaxed but somehow completely on edge at the same time.

"Why do you like it?" he asked, and Naruto really had no clue. He thought about Sasuke while he was awake, and dreamed of being married to Sakura-chan at night while he slept. He thought about becoming Hokage, and dreamed of never having been the vessel for a monster whose very chakra was nothing but hatred and rage.

"I don't know," he answered back. Sasuke laid there for another moment, and Naruto only noticed he'd tensed up sometime after asking the question because he now let out a huff of air and relaxed again.

"Hmph, you're always so honest." Naruto wasn't sure what that meant but Sasuke's eyes closed, his breathing started to even out, and Naruto followed suite. He dreamed of sea-green eyes and a gentle smile, and wondered why he suddenly felt not even close to mature.


End file.
